Love Isn't Easy
by neon poka dots
Summary: A follow up to Deanna Kranz's Beverly's Request where Beverly ask Will to help her conceive a child. This story is mine though.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi everyone! This story is a follow up to the story Beverly's Request. The author, Deanna Kranz, allowed me to write a follow up to her story and I want to thank her for that. To make some things clear though this story is mine and is a follow up to Deanna Kranz story Beverly's Request. I highly recommend you read that one before you read mine. In summary for Beverly's Request: Beverly ask Riker to help her conceive a child and after careful consideration he agrees. Once again thank you Deanna Kranz and without further a do I give you Love Isn't Easy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek tng or Beverly's Request, just this story.**

"Will?" Beverly asked walking in his quarters. It had been nearly a two month now since she had tried to get pregnant, and against both of their hopes she hadn't been successful yet. Slowly she walked over and sat next to him on the couch.

"Well?" Will asked putting down the PADD he was reading.

"Will I'm pregnant!" Beverly smiling as Will pulled her into his arms.

"That's wonderful! How far along?"

"Four weeks! Looks like you going to be an uncle!" Beverly joked wiping tears of joy from her eyes.

"Are you going to make an announcement?"

"At the next senior staff meeting. Oh Will, you don't know how happy I am right now. I'm finally getting my wish." Beverly cried smiling.

"I'm happy I made you happy" Riker said with that as they learned against each other.

The next months flew by, everyone continued their lives, nothing changed. With the exception of Beverly and the baby within her. Only the senior crew members knew of Riker and Beverly's secret, but to most it was a mystery. Sadly within 8 months war had come with the Romulans and with war came casualties. Now as the Enterprise-E approached a federation ship in need of assistance medical teams waited to beam over.

"Beverly stop it!" Will shouted trying to reason with Beverly who was throwing her lab coat on and pulling her hair back.

"Will I'll be fine!" Beverly shouted back trying to find a way to cover her abdomen with her coat.

"It's too dangerous! It could be a trap!"

"There are innocent people on that ship crying out for help! If we don't help them they'll die!"

"I can't allow it Beverly, it's too much of a risk to the baby!" Will tried to reason by blocking the door of Beverly's bedroom.

"Will please! The baby will be fine! I'm not due for anoother two weeks! Plus I haven't got to help in almost a month now! Please! They need me!" Beverly insisted tears pooling in her eyes.

"You're very convincing Beverly, but it's not enough." Will said walking off.

"You can't ma-"

"Listen to me! I don't _care_ what you think! I don't _care_ if you hate me for this! You, Beverly Crusher, are going to have a baby. _You_ could have the baby anytime now. So listen..." Will explained putting his hands on Beverly's shoulders who had silent tears going down her cheeks "I know this is difficult to understand right now, but one day you will understand. I love you. I love you as a sister, and I'm just watching out for you... I have to go now. Goodbye." Will leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek and walked out. Beverly slowly walked in circles.

"I'm sorry Will, they need my help." Beverly said before grabbing her tricorder and walking out.

PAGE BREAK

" I didn't know you were coming!" A nurse shouted over the noise.

"Well I thought you could use all the help you could get"

"We need help with the patients on this side of the room. If you can handle those will handle the others."

"You bet I can" Beverly said looking around "have you seen commander Riker by chance?"

"Yes he's over there" the nurse answered pointing to the back of Rikers head talking to Worf "I have to get back now, goodbye Doctor!"

Meanwhile...

"Commander it's a trap!" Worf shouted to Riker as Romulans appeared on the ship. Worf drew for his phaser but it was too late, they were surrounded with no way out.

"Commander" the Romulan smirked.

"What is your plan?" Riker asked.

"I'll make it simple, someone is going to have to come with me. It can be the senior crew members on this ship, or all of the innocent people." The Romulan informed.

Riker looked at Worf who nodded at Riker "we will come."

"Very well, 4 to beam over." With that they were gone. Riker was prepared for torture. He was prepared for any hostage situation he might face. As they reappeared on a Romulan ship though he was not prepared for who he saw. There she was standing there. His breath caught in his throat, she looked up at him. _'I'm sorry'_ her lips said. _'My God Beverly. What have you done?'_ Riker thought as they were locked in a cell _._

 **A/N: so what do y'all think? Let me know! I'm open to suggestions and ideas! I also love opinions so let me know either way! Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Love isn't Easy ch 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Trek, wish I did tho ;)

"Will I'm sorry." Beverly said for the tenth time that day. The commander wouldn't answer her at all. Only Worf would talk to her and all he cared about was how dishonorable the Romulans were. Taking a gulp of courage she walked to the commander and sat next to him.

"Will-"

"May I help you Commander?" He mumbled not looking forward at a wall.

"Will I'm so sorry." She said again watching him think.

"I still can't believe you." He finally said standing up.

"Will I said I was sorry, i know you told me to stay on the ship but-"

"No I'm not upset you didn't stay on the ship. I'm just shocked at how selfish you are." He sneered looking at her finally.

"What?" She asked, shocked.

"I didn't know you were selfish enough to put your own interest above your children's" he explained gesturing to her stomach "guess I was wrong."

"Will Riker-"

"I always found you to be so generous, devoting, kind, and giving. Guess it was fake. I guess you were fake." He finished as her temper started to rise.

"There were people who needed medical attention. We needed more doctors and I'd rather be saving lives then laying in a bed." She shot back.

"But you were selfish enough to put yourself above your baby?!" He sneered louder.

"Will Riker, my baby is my number one priority, you know that so don't act like you don't. You were there when I told you I was pregnant. You were there when I was in a trance because it kicked in a staff meeting and you were there when I was sobbing because I thought I was going to loose it." She finished, her voice loosing harshness.

Will looked for a moment before his own anger collapsed. "Im sorry" he sighed sitting back down next to her.

PAGE BREAK

"Captain I have away teams negotiating right now. I have also some of Starfleets best delegators on the case." The admiral said to a frustrated Picard.

"Admiral half of my senior crew is gone and one is-"

"Eight months pregnant, I know Picard. I'm trying my best." The admiral interrupted.

"I... I understand Admiral, thank you." He sighed looking at the picture on his computer.

"No problem Picard. If anything we want them back as much, if not more than you." The admiral said looking at his desk while Picard did the same.

"Do you think they'll hurt her?" Picard asked, knowing the Admiral was thinking the same thing.

"Not if they know what's good for them" he said leaning back "no Picard, that would be a dumb choice for even Romulans."

Picard nodded before thinking for a moment. "They're going to wait for the baby."

"What?"

"My god, they're going to wait till she has the baby aren't they admiral." Picard realized sitting up.

"No, they wouldn't." Admiral Brands said though his mind thought differently.

"Think Admiral Brands. Instead of three people they will have four. On top of that a human baby, which are very valuable. Then with the factor that it will be the baby of one of the Federations best doctors." He finished letting the Admiral look in horror.

"I hope your wrong Jean-Luc. For all our sakes. Especially Beverly Crusher's." He said.

"I hope I'm wrong Admiral." He said before the link ended.

PAGE BREAK

"We've been here a week and two days." Worf said walking in the cell from cleaning up.

"A week?" He asked Worf as he shook his head before looking at Beverly.

"The baby's in better position. I went from peeing every hour to every 30 minutes. And when I try to lay down its not very comfortable." She informed with a smile, trying to hold back her fears.

"So the baby's ready?" He asked as she nodded.

"It's all up to the baby now." She said resting her hands on her stomach.

PAGE BREAK

"The Romulans said they would return the crew members for 1,000 phasers and let them pick out two shuttles. We agreed." The admiral said to the senior crew who were in the observation lounge.

"Where do we pick them up?" Troi asked.

"I don't know." He confessed looking at their confused faces "they will return them but not for another week."

The crew looked at the admiral confused.

"They're going to wait for the baby to come." Picard explained to his crew as they looked at him shocked.

"Oh no, poor Beverly." Troi mumbled with horror in her eyes.

"Romulans medical care is not as advanced as our own. Unless necessary she won't get pain medicine." Data said informing everyone at the table.

"I don't know about you guys but who feels sorry for Riker." Geordie joked getting a smile out of everyone before their faces went grim again.

"I feel sorry for both of them." Troi said as everyone nodded.

PAGE BREAK

"So how did you sleep?" Worf asked the other two as they are the small breakfast a Romulan had brought them.

"Good, I think I'm getting used to sleeping in the floor." Riker joked before they turned to Beverly who obviously hadn't slept well.

"I was having cramps all night." She explained as they nodded in understanding. The trio shared some stories before standing up to put the plates up. That's when she felt something warm running down her legs. Before she had time to react her water broke and her whole lower outfit was drenched.

"Shit!" She screamed as the Klingon and officer looked back to her in shock.

"Beverly!" Riker said running over to her and helping her sit. "Is it time?" He asked. She nodded feeling the first contraction.

"It's time" she said as he stood up to get a guard. Worf walked over where Riker had just been to help her stand up as a guard grabbed her arm carefully and helped her stand up. She leaned over as the next contraction began.

"Who's related to or is the father. They get to come." The guard asked as a doctor came down and grabbed Beverly.

"I am" Riker said running up to help as the guard led him behind as they made it to the sickbay of the ship.

"Help her put this on then lay her here." A nurse said handing him a gown before walking out. He looked over to where she was leaning on the bed in pain.

"Beverly." He said softing rubbing her back.

"Yes Will?" She asked standing up.

"You uh, have to put this on." He said giving her the gown. She nodded before he turned the other way as she changed.

"Tie me" she said as he came over to tie her gown before laying her on the bed.

"I must've had the early contractions last night, those weren't cramps." She smiled as he pushed her bangs back.

"I have to get the doctor now, I'll be back though." He said kissing her forehead.

"Okay" she smiled at him.

"You're so brave." He laughed, making her laugh.

"No, I'm petrified." She admitted to him before he walked out the door.

PAGE BREAK

"Any news on my missing officers?" Picard asked the admiral and he shook his head no.

"Not yet." He sighed as Picard cut the channel and looked out the window of stars. Tears in his eyes, knowing he could do nothing to help.

PAGE BREAK

"It wasn't like this with Wesley." Beverly groaned with another contraction.

"Because you had pain medication with Wesley." He told her the hundredth time.

"You can almost push." The doctor said at Beverly who nodded before looking at Will. "Do you want to see the child born?"

He looked at Beverly for permission who nodded.

"Spread your legs" the doctor said pulling the gown back.

"God it hurts" she cried.

"You haven't even pushed yet." Riker said as she stared him down.

"Now push." The doctor said as she pushed.

"How'd I do?" She asked Riker as he looked.

"Nothing happened." He said as she looked before getting ready to push.

"Now push." The doctor said as Riker watched the top of the head start to emerge over her muffled cries.

"Now I can see the head" Riker said as she feel back.

"All that just to see the head?" She said putting her hand on her abdomen.

"It's a bald head" Riker added as she stared him down to shut up. He watched her bit her lip as a next wave of pain went over.

"Push now" the doctor said again as she pushed, this time a Yelp of pain escaped her lip as he watched the head crown. Looking at her face he saw the pain that she was now in. She looked ask though she was about to start sobbing. Walking over to her he brushed the hair out of her eyes before standing at the end of the bed again.

"Hold her legs steady" the doctor told Will as Beverly started to push again. Now she was screaming as she tried to push with all her strength. Slowly he watched the head emerge fully as the doctor supported it. With one more push he watched the body emerge. The faint cry grew louder as he smiled at the baby. Looking to Beverly he saw her smiling with him as the baby was cleaned.

"Congrats Beverly, I knew you could do it." He said kissing her on the check.

PAGE BREAK

"I just got news the baby was born a few moments ago." Picard said to the senior crew who were smiling.

"Boy or girl?" Troi asked.

"I don't know" Picard answered.

"Is alright?" Geordie asked as Picard nodded in relief.

"So we are to pick them up now?" Data said.

"Yes, we are to get what they wanted ready. I would be prepared if they're reluctant to hand them over though. We should be prepared." Picard said as everyone nodded in agreement.

PAGEBREAK

"Congratulations Doctor." The Romulan doctor said handing the baby to Beverly. Riker went over to thank the doctor who nodded before leaving.

"So Doctor Crusher, what do you think about the new edition to the Enterprise crew" he asked standing next to the two.

"I think they're beautiful." She sobbed pulling the baby close before unwrapping the blanket to look at the baby "I think _she's_ beautiful."

 **A/N: hi guys, got a lot of request to continue this story so here's chapter two. Can't say it's my best writing because it's not, and since my mother language isn't English anyway I can't guarantee great writing. Please review, it makes my day :D. If I get some reviews maybe I'll do a chapter three. Would you guys want some Riker/Beverly maybe? Maybe some mushy baby stuff? Maybe some drama? Idk, so let me know in ur review. Thanks for reading, have a great day :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love Isn't Easy**_

 **DISCLAIMER: Yeah if you haven't realized it by now I don't own Star Trek...**

As Beverly and Riker walked back to the cell, the newborn now sat in Beverly's arms. Riker couldn't stop looking at the two, especially his new daughter… or niece… hell he didn't know what he would be to her. All he knew right now was that baby was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and half of that beauty was from him. Riker noticed how he stood a little taller, walked a little prouder.

'This feeling" he thought… 'What is this feeling?'

Although his thoughts were interrupted as he now could see their cell and a very impatient Klingon. Worf stood there holding his usual stance out of habit. By Worfs face he was thinking of something but Riker still didn't care. It could wait.

"Commander" Worf said as the two walked back into the cell "how was… the delivery?" he asked.

Riker smiled with pride "see for yourself" he answered walking Worf over to Beverly who was sitting on the bed with the newborn.

"Doctor, how is your baby?' Worf inquired causing Beverly to smile tiredly.

"She's amazing. Healthy, ten toes, ten fingers and a beautiful little face. Well worth the wait Worf" Beverly remarked kissing the baby on the head.

"Congratulations Doctor Crusher, but, what do you intend to name 'her'?"

"I'm not sure; I was hoping Riker could help."

Riker looked at her shocked "me? ...You…you want me, William T Riker to help you name your child?" He asked almost tearing up as she nodded yes. "Beverly" he said almost crying "Beverly thank you"

PAGE BREAK

Picard thought of his missing crew members for what felt like the millionth time. Not only had he lost three crew members but they were senior staff officers. Not that it wouldn't be important if they were regular staff members but these were people that made decisions in running a ship! A first commander who could have well been a captain by now. An officer that was in charge of his security, and was damn good at it. Then finally a Chief Medical Officer that was by far the best doctor in Star Fleet. To put on top of that she was also nine months pregnant. Good lord he had screwed up. Badly screwed up. Deanna Troi had tried to help him but no one could. Not until his senior staff was home.

His thoughts were interrupted by Data.

"Captain, the Admiral is trying to give you a message. He says it's classified."

"Put it through to my ready room" Picard answered walking to his room and putting his code in causing the screen to light up with the Star Fleet logo before the message began to play.

 _"Captain I have sent you this to inform you that negotiations for your three crew members have been complete. I'm sorry I did not inform you that negotiations were closing but I thought it would be better that we kept you out of this since they did not promise us Doctor Crusher's baby. I knew you would be furious at this. Yes Picard, I realize how important that baby was to her but her life is more important. There will always be another baby but we cannot replace the best doctor in the fleet. I'm sorry for this, I really am. You are to pick them up in two days at the Romulan border. Dismissed"_

The image faded on the screen as Picard continued to stare at it. There had to be a better explanation. The Admiral would pop back on the screen and say "just kidding" and it would be a dark joke. Though he knew nothing would happen. He knew the wrath he would face when Beverly was beamed back onto this ship. The look she would have on her face. The tears that would be streaming down her face. It would be _his_ fault her child was torn away from her. His fault…

PAGE BREAK

"Beverly I'm honored" Riker said sitting next to her as Worf was taken to freshen up with another prisoner. "But are you sure?"

"Without you this little one wouldn't be here. I think you should get a little say" Beverly assured.

"Well at least pick her first name, after all, you did all the hard work" he joked as she rolled her eyes.

"I was thinking Angelina but… she doesn't look like one. Maybe…. Amelia?" She asked hoping for approval.

"I love it and it seems she does too." Riker chuckled looking down at the baby that was starting to stir.

Beverly chuckled too before sighing at the moment "now it's your turn…"

"Well… maybe… no never mind" he sighed looking away.

Beverly was almost positive she knew what she was going to saw so she bit her tongue and said it for them "what if… we name her after your mother, Betty?" she asked wearily.

Riker looked back at her with tears growing in her eyes "really? You… you'd do that for me? I know it doesn't sound good. Amelia Betty… are you sure?" he asked as she nodded.

"I'm positive" she verbally answers as he hugs her carefully.

"Beverly Crusher you have just made me the happiest man alive" he says starting to cry before holding the baby's hand. "Welcome to the world Amelia Betty."

· **A/N: So the chapter wasn't great. Maybe it wasn't terrible? I'm not sure. I'm not very good at writing but once an idea gets in my head I have to write it down. To everyone who was keeping up with this story, I apologize for the wait. I've been in two musicals (one which crashed- Mulan) and one that was very successful (In The Heights) that my local theatre group did. Also, I just got my visa re-done which was a terrible experience. Plus, I might be moving to** Chicago **so the struggle continues while I try to pass AP (Advanced Placement) classes that will get me college credit. (I just found out I got a 3 in Human Geography which disappoints me because even though I passed it's not as good as I had hoped. Anyway, please review. I know I didn't do shout outs this chapter but my computer wouldn't let me see the reviews! Plus if you have any suggestions tell me! I'd LOVE to hear them. Thanks for reading and have a great day. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Love Isn't Easy Ch 4**_

 **A/N: here's chapter four. I know i haven't posted in while and I'm working on it now. Tell me what you think of this please! Also, here's some shoutouts like I said I would. Enjoy, and let me know what you want in next chapter and please, don't tell me how much I suck writing, I know I do. It's currently 5 AM and I'm up writing a fanfic, what is wrong with me lol.**

 **Disclaimer: yea I don't own any of this just my story**

Riker looked down at the small infant that was now resting in her mother's arms. ' _She's tiny'_ he thought starting to wrap his mind around the small infant ' _was she too tiny? What if she was? What if she died? Beverly would never forgive herself. No, nothing would happen, Beverly is a doctor. Half of that is me too. What will I do when she finds out about me one day. Knowing that i could of been her father. Of course she'll be mad, maybe even furious if she has her mother's temper. I could always be her father. No. My heart belongs to Deanna… or does it? They haven't been in a relationship in over ten years. Maybe it was time to move on. After all, I have a daughter now'._

The two arrived at their cell where Worf greeted them happily. Congratulating on the baby. The guard just watched smiling sneakily. He knew what would happen and it brought him great happiness. These humans, these federation officers… they deserved to be hurt and hurt they would be. How many of their officers had been killed in their wars? Now they would suffer. They would pay for their crimes and this was just a small fraction of it.

PAGE BREAK

"Captain… I need to speak to you" Deanna Troi told the captain who walked into his ready room with Deanna following. Over the last few hours Deanna Troi had been trying to read his feelings and even though he had tried to block her off he still found himself unsuccessful. The two sat as Picard stared at her, arms crossed.

"Go ahead, Counselor."

"You've been stressed out lately. I know why and well… do you want to talk about it?" she ask as he stares at his fish.

"No" Picard responds swiftly "it's fine. I'm fine."

"No it's not you're worried so much you're stressed" Deanna points out as he looks at her stupidly.

"Should I not be? Three of the most important people are not back on our ship with a baby to add on to that." Picard defends as she looks at him shocked.

"I was only trying to help…" she mumbles under her breath before sighing "what about the baby?"

"I… I don't know. I've tried to negotiate." He says as she immediately senses his stress level rise. Bingo, she'd found the problem. "I've even looked into trying to fight them"

"What? Captain you know we can't-"

"I know, I know" he interrupts "it would cause the war to escalate and break the little peace we have left."

"There is only one Beverly Crusher, there can always be another baby." Deanna sighs accepting their losses.

"If she loses this child she probably won't even want to be around any for a long time. Let alone have or adopt another… but… you're right. The doctor is more valuable than a child." the captain finishes holding his head down in shame.

"I know how you feel Captain, Beverly is a very good friend to me as well. All of them are. Although you're right. We have to think of the best situation. Even if it does hurt. I'll be ready tomorrow for them transport up" Deanna finishes looking at Picard who is now looking out the viewport window. She sighs. "Just remember Captain, if you ever need anyone to talk to… i'm one combadge call away."

PAGE BREAK

"Come on slaves" the guard yells hitting the metal door with his gun to wake them up. "You're being returned to your ship." He says shoving the two men awake and pulling Beverly over who is already up with the baby. Five more guards await for the group outside as they start to wake up.

""Are you serious?" Beverly ask the guard as he nods. She smiles and looks at the baby back at her "You're going to get to see your home."

"Good morning Doctor... " Worf says stretching as Crusher throws a cold rag on his face to wake him up.

"DOCTOR!" he yells taking the cold towel off his face only to be confused by her smile.

"We're going home" She says smiling as he starts to smile too.

"Home?" Worf ask.

"YES HOME" she yells back excitedly.

PAGE BREAK

The three start the walk to the transporter as the guards get closer to Beverly and the baby. Worf immediately tries to figure out what is happening. Something isn't right. He knows something isn't. This is too easy.

The three walk into the transporter room before a guard puts a phaser to Beverly's head. Worf and Riker look in shock as Worf curses in Klingon for not doing something before.

"What do you want?" Riker ask as the guards smile.

"The baby. We didn't negotiate her. That baby is still a Romulan prisoner." One of them say as Beverly looks worried.

"You can't do this!" Worf defends "it's morally wrong!"

"Yeah here's the deal Klingon. If we don't get that baby we'll kill her"

"Kill me then! You will NOT get my daughter!" Beverly shouts spitting on the guard's face.

"Okay" he says pointing the gun at the baby "I'll kill her. How about that?" He ask as Beverly's face goes pale. "That's what I thought. Don't play around with me, bitch. Now give me the baby."

"No" she cries pulling it closer.

"Yes, you'll give her to me or else" he threatens.

"Or else what" Riker ask.

"I'll do this" he says cutting the baby's leg with the phaser gun making her scream and Beverly cry harder. "Except next time, I'll do it slowly. I'll kill her, painfully." He threatens as Beverly tries to make the bleeding stop.

"You're a monster! You have NO honor. You NEVER hurt children!" Worf yells as Riker makes threats.

The guard looks back at Beverly smiling. "You decide." He says as she starts to sob before kissing the baby and handing it over.

Worf and Riker start to run to take action but the extra guards hold them back. Beverly's there, weak, tired, hungry, and not even armed. As the baby gets further out of her sight she lets out a cry for help but next thing they know they are all standing on the enterprise's transporter. Riker and Worf in shock and Beverly looking around shocked.

"Welcome home-" Picard stops noticing Beverly Crusher sitting on the transporter pad, curled up sobbing.

Deanna Troi runs up to embrace her friend as she pushes her away. "I failed Deanna I failed" She sobs.

"No you haven't." Deanna murmurs to her before her emotions quickly turn to anger and she stands up.

"When are we leaving to get her" Beverly ask standing inches away from the captain's face. He bites the inside of his lip, preparing for hell to break loose "well?" she ask as silent tears start to flow.

"We're not" he says as she looks at him confused for a minute "Beverly… I'm so sorry I didn-"

"BULLSHIT!" Beverly yells stomping her foot on the ground "I want my baby."

"Bev-" Riker sighs as the flips him off.

"I WANT MY BABY" she yells at Riker and Picard who just look at each other "I want her NOW" she sobs, stomping her foot as everyone in the room watches.

"You know I can't do that Beverly." Picard mumbles as she screams in frustration before making a realization

'Captain Picard you are now relieved of duty I find you unstable in mental health and will be putting you in a private room." Beverly sneers still crying.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS BEVERLY" Picard yells in frustration.

"OH WATCH ME. UNTIL SHE'S BACK YOU WILL BE OFF OF YOUR BELOVED DAMN BRIDGE." Beverly screams, still continuing before Riker tries to hold her back. "UNDER MY AUTHORIZATION."

Picard shakes his head "I will talk to you once you calm down. I'm sorry about the baby"

"DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE" she yells as Riker picks her up and carries her out. Picard sits there shaking his head. God did they have a mess.

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **CrusherBabe: aww thanks for all your support throughout this story. Without that support I think I would've given up on this story so THANK YOU for your criticism and ideas and yes, I'll do the name change. When I was writing the last chapter i thought of Elizabeth but in the end didn't keep it. Great minds think alike, right?**

 **Autumnrose2010: Thank you for your support. Sadly while beverly won't get to keep her baby right now, I promise things will get better, trust me.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Love_ ** _Isn't Easy Ch 5_**

 **She looked at files. Files over Jean-Luc's mental health file she had to pull. Riker's physical sat on a tablet. She would be conducting that today. And on the tablet next to that sat her daughters birth certificate. All she had to do was sign it and this horrible nightmare would become a reality. One signature would make this her reality. Her hand drifted down to her now flat midsection as she started to tear up. It has been nearly a week since they'd been beamed up. Nearly a week her poor baby had been out there alone with Romulans. She put her head in her hands. Beverly Crusher would get her baby back. N** othing would stop her.

 **Just then, Nurse Owaga walked in. "Doctor Crusher?" she asked as she popped her head up.**

" **Yes?" She said biting her lip.**

" **Commander Riker is here for his check-up. You said you wanted to conduct it yourself?"**

" **Yes Alyssa, thank you." Beverly thanked walking into sickbay.**

 **Riker looked up as his eyes grew large in shock. 'What is she doing here?!' He thought as she made her way to him. She'd obviously been crying. Riker actually gulped as she walked up and leaned over.**

" **Follow me, now." Beverly whispered before walking off as Riker followed confused. A moment later they arrived in the private room that was usually used for people who would have to stay in sickbay overnight or needed surgery.**

" **Computer lock door. Authorization code Crusher 232405" Beverly said as Riker gulped again. 'Yep' he thought 'she is gonna kill me.'**

" **Riker we have to get her back" she says as he looks at her frustrated.**

" **Beverly the baby is the only thing you've talked about since we got back-"**

" **Am I not allowed to talk about my own daughter?!" Beverly sneers, her voice rising.**

" **No of course not but... Beverly I miss her as much as you but we cannot cause an all out war." Riker says standing up.**

" **We're already in war Riker! How much worse can it get?!"**

" **Much worse Beverly. You know that." He sneers.**

" **Riker** _my_ **daughter is somewhere in the universe.** _Our_ **flesh and blood is out there. Alone. Cold. Hungry." She states starting to cry.**

 **He gets up and hugs her "I wish I could have her back too Bev. Maybe someday-"**

" **Someday?! SOMEDAY?!" She yells shoving him off.**

" **How can you know that your daughter is out there in the universe without anyone to love her. To make sure she's alright. How can you put her on the back burner behind your beloved StarFleet?! How Riker?! HOW?" She screams as he looks down. He knows she's right but millions, billions of peoples lives are on the line.**

" **I love her Beverly. I do but... we can't just charge in there with the Enterprise. You know that. They'd kill us all." He defends.**

" **I know that Riker. That's why I have a plan."**

" **Oh god Bev-"**

" **Shut up Will. Now listen. If we can dress as two Romulan spy's and get past the border, we can possibly find her. Please." She says.**

" **Beverly no. We'll be caught. Executed. I'm not doing that to us." He says kissing her forehead "I love her and it hurts me so much but no. Be sensible. Wait for war to end."**

" **So I won't get to see my daughter grow up?! Riker stop being a coward! Grow up!"**

" **You know what Beverly, I came here for a physical. Not a life talk. I miss our little girl but I'm not going to go crazy. We all grieve differently. I miss her a lot but she'll be fine probably. Be sensible. Now open the door." He says.**

" **Crazy?! You think I'm going crazy? A mothers love is crazy? Riker I carried that little girl for 9 months. I love her so much. Maybe you don't understand." She yells.**

" **Our girl has a name you know." He yells back.**

" **I hate that name! I hate it I hate it I hate it! It's terrible. I did it for you. I did it for you because you blessed me with a child you ungrateful son of a bitch." She screams.**

" **Then change it. Not like you've signed the damn certificate yet have you?" He yells as she stares back at him. "I don't have to put up with this. computer override lock authorization code Riker 2320482." He says standing in the doorway. "When you're ready to talk sensible I'm here."**

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **Riker sat in ten foward with a beer in his hand. God at times like this he hated himself. He loved that baby dearly and he wanted her desperately. When Beverly had resigned Picard of duty he hadn't said anything for a reason. Because he had actually liked Beverly's comeback to the captain. Even though he knew Picard did what he had to he still resented him for it. Now the mother of his child hated him too. Really hated him. He wanted to go try and get their baby no matter how good or bad that plan was but he cared too much about Beverly to do anything.**

 **He took another drink as he stared out the window into the stars. Guinan walked over and sat down.**

" **Kinda late to be drinking don't you think? you've been in here since 6 o'clock. It's 10 now and you got work tomorrow." She says as he puts down a now empty glass.**

" **You know why I'm drinking." He mumbles.**

" **You love that baby?" She ask as he nods. "Then go get her."**

 **He looks at her confused. "Did Beverly talk to you?"**

" **No but I know that look. Besides, I'd do the same if I were her."**

" **Guinan do you know what we'd be risking?"**

" **Do you know who'd you be gaining?" She says. "Riker, put down your prime directive and pride for once. This is your kid for godsake."**

" **Guinan I want to go." Riker sighs.**

" **Then go"**

" **Guinan"**

" **Riker go get Beverly and go. Go get your little girl." She says as he walks off.**

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **Riker rings Beverly's doorbell for what feels like the hundredth time. Finally she opens the door, angry.**

" **William Riker get the hell away from here" she sneers as he pushes himself in.**

" **Beverly-"**

" **I don't want to hear it." She says walking back to bed.**

" **Beverly get out of the bed." He moans as she looks at him confused.**

" **Why?"**

" **We're leaving tonight. Go get your bag. We're going to get the baby." He says as she jumps up.**

" **Will are you drunk?"**

" **Maybe a little but that's not the point. I was kind of a jackass today. I love our little girl and I need her in my life. You don't have to go but I am."**

" **Wait" she says "give me five minutes"**

 **Riker goes and sits on the couch. In front of him is a coffee table with some family photos. He looks at the photo of Jack, Beverly and a young Wesley. Another has Beverly and a woman Riker assumes is her grandmother. Another has Wesley. He then comes across the last photo that hasn't been framed yet. It's a picture of an ultrasound. Whether it's Wesley or their girl he isn't sure. He then flips it over. In the back something is written in pen.**

' **Baby girl, 30 weeks'**

 **He flips it back over and stares at it.**

" **So you found one of my prized possessions." Beverly says causing Riker to jump from surprise. "I have Wesley's in my bedroom. He never understood why I kept it. She probably won't either." She says as he runs his thumb over the photo before giving it to her.**

" **We'll make sure she has that chance" Riker says standing up "let's go"**

 **Beverly looks at the photo and smiles "we're coming for you baby" she says kissing the photo and sticking it in her bag.**

 **A/N: sorry this took so long to upload.** **It's bad, yes I know.** **Definitely not worth the wait but I do plan to pick this story back up.** **Please review and thanks for reading :)**


End file.
